One on One
by Harukichi Aizawa
Summary: Pada akhirnya perasaan keduanya saling terbalaskan lewat One on One di lapangan. Newbie di fandom ini, Oneshoot, maaf gaje, mungkin OOC. Enjoy!


One on One

By : Harukichi Aizawa

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : AoKaga

Warning! Shounen-Ai, BL, tata bahasanya kacau, mungkin OOC, Don't like Don't read.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sore itu, Aomine Daiki benar-benar hampir memejamkan kedua matanya, dan mencoba untuk memasuki alam mimpi. Namun, suara teriakan yang begitu membahana memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga. Aomine merasa familiar dengan suara ini—bukan, ia mengenal suara pemuda ini, Kagami Taiga.

"BANGUN AHOMINE!" Pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang Ace Touou dengan kesal. "Kau pikir aku mau datang kesini hanya untuk melihatmu tidur? Cepat bangun, _Aho_!" ucapnya lagi.

Aomine pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia menguap seraya mengorek telinganya, "Kau lama sekali, Taiga." kata pemuda berkulit coklat itu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan malas.

CTAK.

Rasanya ada pertigaan jalan di kepala Kagami._ 'Kau pikir ini salah siapa menyuruh orang datang seenaknya saat sedang latihan? Dasar tolol!_' batin Kagami. Ia ingin sekali melemparkan bola basket ke wajah mantan Ace Teikou itu, tapi diurungkan. "Nah, kenapa kau memanggilku kemari, heh?"

"Kita _one on one._"

Kagami mendelik. "O-Oi! Jadi kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk itu?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku menyuruhmu kemari untuk apa, Bakagami?" Aomine tersenyum jahil.

"Lupakan!" Kagami mengambil bola basket yang berada disebelahnya. "Baiklah, kita _one on one_. Tapi, ada syaratnya.."

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran. "Syarat?"

"Jika salah satu diantara kita berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, maka salah satu diantara kita berhak menanyakan satu pertanyaan, tidak boleh diganti, dan tentunya harus dijawab dengan jujur. Bagaimana, Daiki?"

Aomine menyeringai, "_Deal_." Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia pun melemparkan bola basket yang ada di tangannya ke arah Aomine.

Kagami sudah memasang gaya _defense_, sementara Aomine men-_dribble_ bola basketnya untuk melewati Kagami. "Jangan kira kau bisa mengalahkan aku semudah itu, Taiga." mantan cahaya Kuroko itu menyeringai sesaat sebelum akhirnya berhasil melewati Kagami.

"Ap—" Kagami terbelalak. Sungguh, padahal permainan baru saja dimulai, tapi Kagami sudah tertipu oleh kekuatan _crossover_ Aomine. Dan juga, Ia mampu melewati musuh dalam sekejap melalui _dribble_-nya.

Zrung!

"Cih." Kagami berdecih. Ia membalikkan badannya menatap Aomine yang baru saja selesai dengan _dunk_-nya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Taiga." Aomine mengapitkan bola basket di pinggangnya, "Kenapa kau sangat percaya diri saat melawanku waktu itu? Padahal kau tau 'kan, jika akhirnya kau akan kalah."

Kagami mengernyitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. "Dengar ya, tidak ada gunanya bermain basket ketika tidak ada lawan yang lebih kuat. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat melawanmu." Kagami mengambil jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Walaupun waktu itu, kau sempat membuatku dan Kuroko depresi, yah, setidaknya memberikanku motivasi untuk terus mengejarmu."

Aomine tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kagami. Ia tau, Kagami memang pemuda yang ambisius, dan memiliki semangat bertarung yang tinggi. Sama seperti dirinya, jadi ia tak perlu kaget mendengar hal ini. Karena, memang beginilah Kagami Taiga yang ia kenal.

Dilemparkannya bola basket keatas, kali ini Kagami yang berhasil menguasai bola. Ia pun melompat dengan lompatan andalannya, dan melakukan _dunk_ dengan brutal. Aomine memperhatikan Kagami, bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kagami. "Kuroko.. Saat di Teikou dulu, saat kau menjadi cahaya Kuroko, seberapa dekat kalian?"

Aomine melongo, "Ha? Barusan kau bilang apa, Taiga?" ia mengorek-ngorek telinganya, kebiasaan Aomine.

Wajah Kagami mendadak memanas. "S-Sudah, jawab saja, _Aho_!"

"Sangat dekat. Bahkan hubungan kami lebih dari teman." Kagami tertohok _'lebih dari teman? Apa maksudnya?_' batin Kagami penasaran.

"Dia mempercayaiku sebagai cahaya, cahayanya yang begitu terang, yang menjadi sumber kekuatan baginya, sebagai bayanganku. Intinya, Tetsu sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri." lanjut Aomine.

"Jadi begitu." entah kenapa ada perasaan lega ketika mendengar pernyataan Aomine tadi.

Zrung!

"Kau memiliki phobia, Taiga?"

"Ugh—yeah, sebenarnya aku phobia terhadap anjing. Itu karena saat di Amerika dulu, seekor anjing pernah menggigitku." jawab Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah? Orang seperti kau rupanya punya phobia terhadap anjing? Demi Tuhan, kau konyol sekali, Taiga!" Aomine memegangi perutnya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Kagami. "Akan kuingat itu."

Zrung!

"Hey, sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan hal ini. Diantara anggota Kiseki no Sedai, siapa yang paling kau takuti, heh?"

Aomine terdiam sejenak, "Tentu saja kapten kami saat di Teikou dulu. Akashi Seijuuro. Dia itu sangat disiplin, dan perintahnya adalah mutlak. Jika aku melanggar perintahnya, mungkin aku akan mati terlempar gunting-gunting keramatnya." Aomine bergidik ngeri membayangkan pemuda dengan mata _heterochromatic_ itu. Sementara Kagami, ia mati-matian menahan tawa.

Zrung!

Jdang!

Permainan pun terus berlanjut, tak peduli langit jingga yang kini sudah terdominasi oleh gelapnya malam. Mereka terus bermain walaupun keringat bercucuran, membasahi tubuh atletis mereka, hingga akhirnya permainan terakhir, berakhir dengan pertanyaan yang menegangkan bagi kedua belah pihak yang bersangkutan /halah.

"Oi, Taiga, bagaimana reaksimu jika aku menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Aomine blak-blakan. Kagami—yang kaget dengan pertanyaan nekat Aomine, tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bola basketnya.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, Daiki?!" Kagami balik bertanya sembari mengambil bola basketnya dengan canggung.

"Heh, kau hanya perlu menjawabnya, _Baka_."

1 menit..

2 menit..

5 menit..

15 menit..

30 menit..

"Oi, _Bakagami,_ Cepat jawab!." batas kesabaran Aomine akhirnya mencapai puncak. Sudah 30 menit lamanya ia menunggu jawaban Kagami. Namun hasilnya, Kagami hanya berdiam diri dengan wajah memerah.

"Taiga—"

"Tergantung!"

"Eh?" Aomine mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, "Maksud dari 'tergantung' itu apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan menerima bila kau menyatakannya secara tulus, dan akan menolaknya jika kau..err, hanya mempermainkanku?" Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Jadi.. Itu artinya, masih ada peluang?" tanya Aomine.

"Peluang? Peluang ap—Hey!" Malang bagi sang bola basket, harus terjatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sang pemilik bola basket kini sedang membatu karena 'serangan dadakan' AS Touou Gakuen itu—yang seenak jidatnya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, dimana saat ini, di malam ini, dengan ring dan bola basket yang menjadi saksinya, seorang Aomine Daiki—yang merupakan rival Kagami Taiga, kini sedang mengecup bibir plum Kagami, sesekali melumatnya pelan.

Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya, menatap wajah Kagami yang memerah—entah efek karena kaget atau malu— dan menatap Aomine, seakan meminta penjelasan.

"Well, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Taiga." kata Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah..bisa dibilang, aku jatuh hati padamu."

Kagami masih terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata pemuda bersurai biru gelap dihadapannya tadi.

Aomine menghela nafas, "Hentikan ekspresi bodohmu itu, Bakagami. Kau membuatku canggung sekarang."

"Oi, siapa yang bo—" Kagami baru saja akan melayangkan jitakannya keatas kepala Aomine, namun tangan itu lebih dulu tertangkap oleh tangan Aomine.

Aomine kini menatap Kagami dengan serius. "Pertanyaan terakhir untuk _dunk_ tadi. Apa kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, atau justru hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan ini?"

"Oi, _Aho_—"

"Jawab aku, Taiga."

"_Kuso_, baiklah! baiklah! Aku mengaku, aku juga sama, oke? Kau menang!" ucap Kagami setengah berteriak.

"Heh, bicara yang jelas. 'Aku juga sama' itu maksudnya yang mana? _Baka_."

"Dasar tolol, aku juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu—Grr.. Aku menyukaimu, Ahomine Daiki!" Oke. Kagami benar-benar ingin menceburkan dirinya ke sungai sekarang juga. Sumpah mati, ia benar-benar malu.

Awalnya, Aomine terkejut dengan pernyataan Kagami. Namun, kini seulas senyum terlukis diwajah rupawannya. Bukan sebuah seringaian, atau pun senyum mengejek, tapi sebuah senyum tulus yang hanya diperlihatkan untuk Kagami Taiga seorang.

"Terimakasih, Taiga."

.

.

Suasana malam itu indah. Bintang bertaburan diatas langit, mewakili perasaan kedua orang yang kini tengah berbaring di lapangan—menatap indahnya bintang di malam hari. Karena malam ini, adalah malam yang indah bagi keduanya, karena malam ini, keduanya sama-sama saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata bermain _one on one _bisa berakhir seperti ini. Hey, seharusnya kita melakukan ini sejak lama, ya." kata Aomine.

"Hey, Daiki."

"Hn?"

"K-Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Kagami ragu-ragu. Matanya menatap lurus kearah langit, ia tak bisa menatap Aomine sekarang.

"Hah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Kagami tertohok lagi. "M-Maksudmu apa?!"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku mulai menikmati bermain melawan musuh yang layak untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa waktu, dan kupikir itu sangat menyenangkan." Aomine menatap iris _ruby_ Kagami. "Kau istimewa, Taiga."

"O-Oi, berhenti bicara seperti itu, Ahomine! Mengerikan!"

"Dan berhentilah bersikap tsundere seperti itu,_ Taiga_. Kau mau mengikuti Midorima, heh?"

"Hey, aku bukan _tsundere_!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N: Yatta! Akhirnya fic AoKaga berhasil dibuat QwQ *bahagia* ah, gomen ne, kalau feelnya kurang dapet, dan OOCnya masih berasa. Serius, saya sudah bikin semaksimal mungkin supaya terlihat IC seperti animenya, tapi gak semudah saat nonton =A= *malah curcol*

Suka banget sama pairing ini :3 oke deh, sekian dari saya. Mudah-mudahan fandom Kurobas makin rame ya! 3

Salam,

Harukichi Aizawa


End file.
